The Return of Flutterbat
by Bluewolfbat
Summary: Applejack has always been protective of her apples, but when a mysterious creature eats apples overnight, it's a mystery to find out who did it. Meanwhile, Flutershy has been having some weird changes such as pointy teeth, acute hearing, and wanting to snack on whatever she can find. Will Applejack and the other solve the mystery or will they be too late to discover the truth?
1. No Apples for Today

Chapter 1: No Apples for Today

* I only own the ideas for this story. My Little Pony belongs to Discovery Family, ect. All Rights Reserved.*

The sun shined brightly in Equestria as Applejack put on her robes and went out into the kitchen for some Breakfast. She sniffed the fresh air.

"Ahhh. Nothing like pancakes with maple syrup, and fresh apple juice to start the day!" Applejack said sweetly as she went to get her meal. However, once she put her pancakes on the table, she noticed something; an empty bowl sat on the table. The bowl had been filled with apples just yesterday!

"What the hay? That bowl had a ton of apples in it last night!" Applejack said, feeling confused. She then went to get her apple juice, but that was gone too. So was all of the apple food in the fridge!

"What in tarnation?! Who at all the apples while I was sleeping?" Applejack exclaimed. Now she was getting concerned. Nevertheless, she decided to have her Breakfast with orange juice, got washed upland dressed, and headed outside to start her chores.

When she got out however, she found even more apples gone, and apple pieces on the ground. Applejack quickly turned towards the vampire fruit bats sanctuary and stomped over to the flying animals.

"Alright, listen up! Who was eatting my apples without my permission?!" Applejack asked suspiciously. The bats just looked at Applejack like she was crazy. Applejack then looked around the bat sanctuary and saw something; there were absolutely no apples or apple pieces on the ground. Also, the sanctuary had a metal gate around it that was locked to protect the bats. If they had escaped, she would have been alerted to their activity. There was no way that the vampire fruit bats stole her apples. But if it wasn't the bats, then who took the apples?


	2. A Mystery at the Barn

Chapter 2: A Mystery at the Barn

As Applejack was trying to figure out who took her apples, Twilight and her green and purple Spike were heading over to Applejack's barn.

"Anyways, so I was trying to figure out what spell I should learn next. Should I learn the Shape-Changing spell, or the Double-Color Changing spell? No, wait! I could learn the spell!" Twilight said as she thought about all of the possibilities.

"Twilight, I don't mean to be a stick in the mud, but aren't all spells the same, but the results are different?" Spike said in a what's-the-difference kind of voice.

"No, Spike. Spells can be a lot more challenging than just a glowing horn and thinking about the spell. You have to get it right. Think of spells like being a meal; if you use too much or too little of an ingredient, or you don't use a main ingredient at all, the meal could be a disaster. Spells are the same way; one wrong move and the results could be bad," Twilight explained.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" came a scream from Applejack's farm. Twilight and Spike gasped.

"That sounds like Applejack! Come on, Spike!" Twilight said before she and Spike ran towards the barn. They found Applejack looking around nervous.

"Applejack, what's wrong?" Twilight asked as she and Spike walked up to her.

"Oh Twilight, thank goodness you're here! Someone has been eating all of my apples! I already checked with the bats, but they didn't eat them," Applejack said.

"Well it certainly wasn't Spike and I. We were busy studying the effects of spells at our house," Twilight replied.

"Okay, but if it wasn't either of you, then who or what ate my apples?!" Applejack exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Applejack. We'll help you solve this mystery," Twilight re-assured her friend.

"Thank you, Twilight. Well, how about we gather the rest of the ponies here and ask them if they know what happened?" Applejack suggested.

"I couldn't agree more," Twilight replied.

"Looks like we got another problem to solve Twilight," Spike said.

"Yes, Watson. Yes we do. Now let's go gather our friends!" Twilight responded before her and Spike ran off to find their other pony friends.

"My name is not Watson! It's Spike!" Spike commented as he tried to catch up with Twilight.

"I know, I was joking!" Twilight said with a smile on her face.


	3. Who Took the Apples?

Chapter 3: Who Took the Apples?

Twilight and Spike went around Ponyville looking for their friends to help solve the apple mystery. Luckily, everyone was helping with the decorations for the Ponyville High School Reunion. The reunion was to celebrate those who had graduated high school in Ponyville along with meeting any newcomers.

"Hey Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, can I talk to you four for a minute?" Twilight asked as her friends stopped what they were doing and walked over to her.

"Sure Twilight, what's shakin'?!" Rainbow Dash replied.

"Applejack has a problem. A lot of her apples have gone missing, and she needs us to help her solve the mystery," Twilight explained. Her friends nodded, and they all raced over to the barn to help Applejack out.

"Alright my friends, my apples keep disappearing, and I need all of your help to catch the culprit!" Applejack quickly explained. The five other ponies nodded.

"Okay, so first things first. What were all of you doing last night?" Applejack asked suspiciously.

"I was helping out with the Ponyville High School Reunion party!" Pinkie Pie answered happily.

"I was trying to pick out the best dress to wear for tonight's party," Rarity replied.

"I was training for tonight. I wanted to impress the Wonder Bolts with my awesome moves!" Rainbow Dash responded.

"I was feeding my animals and hanging out," Fluttershy answered.

"Alright. Well then, just to be sure, I'm gonna have to smell everyone's breath!" Applejack said.

"WHAT?!" all of the ponies cried out in surprise.

"Y'all heard me; I want to smell what y'all ate last night. C'mon!" Applejack repeated. All of the ponies then did as they were told and opened up their mouths. Everyone just watched as Applejack started to smell their breath. This was just weird.

"Dragon breath, and Pancakes," Applejack said after smelling Twilight's breath.

"Nachos, and chips and dip," Applejack commented after smelling Pinkie Pie's mouth.

"Berries," Applejack said after smelling Rarity's mouth.

"A fruit smoothie made of Strawberries, Oranges, and Mangos," Applejack commented after smelling Rainbow Dash's breath.

"Carrots and apples... What?! Apples? Fluttershy! Did you eat my apples?" Applejack stated in shock after smelling Fluttershy's breath. Now everyone was looking at her.

"No, I didn't! I had apple pie last night as dessert! I bought the pie from you last week!" Fluttershy responded nervously.

Yes Fluttershy. Or you could have just been eating your apple pie, and when you saw your animal friends didn't have apples to eat, you rushed over to Applejack's barn, stole some apples and then went back home to give them to your little animal friends! Admit it, Fluttershy! You stole the apples!" Pinkie Pie commented in an accusing, fast talking voice. Tears came out of Fluttershy's eyes before she started crying.

"I-I-I didn't take anything!" Fluttershy said while crying.

"Yes you did. Just admit it and save yourself from being punished!" Pinkie Pie commented. Fluttershy looked at Applejack.

"Applejack, I didn't steal your apples, honest! I would have asked your permission first!" Fluttershy commented, tears still coming down her eyes.

"I know, Fluttershy. You wouldn't hurt me like this, -" Applejack started saying before she was interrupted.

"Unless she's lying!" Pinkie Pie interrupted. With that, Fluttershy cried some more before flying away.

"Fluttershy, wait!" Twilight said before seeing her friend vanish.

"Pinkie Pie! Why would you upset Fluttershy like that?" Twilight said to the pink pony.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help solve the mystery!" Pinkie Pie commented.

"You didn't have to upset her, Pinkie Pie. I told her I believed her until you interrupted!" Applejack stated.

"So, Fluttershy didn't take the apples to her animal friends?" Pinkie Pie asked in confusion.

"No! Besides, even if she did take the apples, there would have been no eaten apples at the bottom of the tree. See?" Applejack answered, showing the remains of the eaten apples on the ground.

"Oops," Pinkie Pie said.

"'Oops'? You accused Fluttershy of stealing and made her cry, and all you say is 'oops'?" Applejack said as she snapped at Pinkie Pie.

"Super oops?" Pinkie Pie replied thinking adding the word 'super' would make her seem more guilty. Twilight did a facehoof and rolled her eyes.

"Okay, you all go help out with the party, Twilight, Pinkie Pie and I will go find Fluttershy and calm her down," Applejack said. The ponies then left the barn and went to so prepare for tonight.

Meanwhile, Fluttershy was crying in her house, upset that her friends would think that she would steal apples. Moments later, there was a knock at the door.

"Fluttershy? Are you in there? It's me, Applejack. I'd like to talk to you," Applejack called out from outside Fluttershy's house.


	4. Pony Party and Meeting Allen

Chapter 4: Pony Party and Meeting Allen

*I only own the Pony OC Allen in this story, and my friend Thunderbird1InternationalRescue owns the made up band The Grasshoppers, and the band leader Stratocaster.*

"Fluttershy, please open up. It's Applejack, Twilight and Pinkie Pie. We came to apologize!" Applejack said calmly. Fluttershy opened the front door, and stood in front of them. Applejack looked at Pinkie Pie strictly.

"I'm sorry for accusing you of stealing the apples. I was just trying to help solve the mystery," Pinkie Pie apologized. Fluttershy smiles.

"I understand. I was just nervous because I thought Applejack wouldn't believe me," Fluttershy replied.

"No worries Fluttershy. I remember selling you that apple pie last week. I trust you. I know you would never hurt me on purpose. Now come on every pony! Let's get to that Ponyville High School Celebration!" Applejack said before Fluttershy closed her door and they all trotted towards Ponyville.

The party got started within minutes, with ponies of every color and style everywhere. Soon, Mayor Mare went up onto the stage.

"Greetings every pony! Tonight we are celebrating the beginning of another high school year in Ponyville. Feel free to go around, make new friends and hang out. In addition to our popular music ponies DJ-Pon3, and Octavia as our musicians, we also have a pony band called the Grasshoppers, with their band leader Stratocaster. Now, let's get this party started and have fun!" Mayor Mare announced before every pony stomped their hooves, eager to hear some awesome music. Octavia grabbed the microphone.

"Who's ready for some fun, catchy beats?" Octavia asked through the mic. Every pony cheered with joy and both pony musicians and The Grasshoppers played. The music they all played was a mix of classic, Pop, Rock, DJ, and Mixed tunes. Perfect for any pony party!

"This party is amazing!" Pinkie Pie screamed as she threw confetti in the air. It was clear she was having a good time. Every pony was enjoying the party as they drank fruit punch or water, talked about their day, or did anything else. Twilight was busy hanging out with Applejack when she noticed a certain male pony talking to Minuette; a vivid blue male pony with blue eyes, round shaped body-kind of like Applejack's brother Big Mac-, a vivid green mane and tail color -like a bright neon green kind of color-, with a red and dark blue streaks of hair in the middle of the mane and tail going from the front to the back of the hair. What really surprised Twilight though was the male Pony's cutie mark, a brown book with what looked like the silhouette of a bat on the book cover. Very interesting. Twilight decided to talk to the male pony.

"Hello Minuette. Who is your new friend?" Twilight asked kindly. Minuette and her friend smiled.

"Hi Twilight. I want to you to meet my new friend here. He just moved to Ponyville," Minuette replied.

"Hello Twilight. Nice to meet you. My name is Allen. I'm new to Ponyville, and I'm here to hopefully find a job," the male pony named Allen said, introducing himself. Allen and Twilight shook hooves and hugged before separating.

"So Allen, how are you doing? If you don't mind me asking, where did you move from?" Twilight asked politely.

"I am doing good. I moved from a town away from Ponyville, but not so far like Canterlot. I came here because I heard how great a place Ponyville was. Plus, I was thinking living here would help give me an opportunity to get a job," Allen explained.

"Nice. That sounds great! Welcome to Ponyville!" Twilight replied happily. Allen smiled back.

"Uh Allen, if you don't mind me asking, what is your Cutie Mark?" Twilight asked politely.

"Oh, my Cutie Mark is a brown book with the silhouette of a bat on it. I like to read and write as a hobby, but I also like animals. Especially bats. I am hoping to get a job with animals someday," Allen replied. Twilight's eyes grew in size with a sparkle in them.

"Eeeeeeeeeee! Oh my goodness! You love books too? So do I! That's so cool! What favorite genres do you like? I pretty much read everything! What else do you like to study? Oh! Maybe someday you can come over and we can be study buddies! Does that sound good?" Twilight commented in a giddy, happy kind of voice. She had never met many ponies who enjoyed books like her, so this was a real treat.

"Yes, we may hang out. I'd like to study with you whenever you're free. And to answer your questions, I like fantasies, documentaries, and animal books," Allen replied as calmly as he could. He had not expected Twilight to get so enthusiastic about books.

"Cool! Speaking of ponies who like animals, you and my friend Fluttershy would get along well. She can be a bit shy at times, but I wouldn't mind introducing you if you would like?" Twilight commented. Allen smiled and nodded.

"Yes. That would sound good," Allen responded happily. Twilight normally would have introduced Allen to Fluttershy, but she knew Fluttershy wasn't exactly the Pony to open up when it came to meeting new ponies. She figured it would be better to introduced Allen when him and Fluttershy could have some quality time together. The rest of the night went on as usual, and every pony had a great time. Hours passed by as every pony enjoyed the self, and eventually, it was time to clean up. Some ponies left while others stayed behind to help get items put away. Once everything was organized, every pony went back home and went to bed...

Whoosh! A dark figure flew through the air as it passed by the barn. The Apple family quietly sleeping as the creature flew past the barn they called home and went straight for the apple trees. The Vampire Fruit bats just stared at the creature curiously or just minded their own business. The creature went in different directions as it went from tree to tree, consuming the savory juice and tasty flavor of the apples one by one. It didn't know how many apples it needed to eat, it just need to EAT! Apples. It craved apples like a pony that had consumed too much sugary candy and just wanted more sugar in its body. Only the creature wanted fruit, not sugar. The creature ate as many apples as it could before flying off. The ponies had no idea what would welcome them the next day.


End file.
